Kagari/Story
Synopsis The two Kagari exist supposibly because of the omnipotent power ''refered to as ''aurora. ''When the Earth was being created part of it split off and formed the moon, while the Earth was rich with life and could produce many creature, the moon could only produce the ''Moon Kagari. ''Throughout the common and heroines routes Guardian and Gaia fight to secure the Key which is said to be able to cause world destruction through a salvation the benefits the planet and not humanity. In each of the heroines routes the Key vanishes or is destroyed to some degree, nevertheless Gaia still manages to use the Key's corpse to destroy the world by having plant-life devour humanity. Though the world is only seen getting destroyed in Shizuru's and Akane's Route its probably safe to say that some point in any of the heroine's routes, if the world won't be destroyed by Kagari or Gaia it will still be destroyed by lack of energy. Kagari's Past Kagari emerges from a hot spot in the forest, Kotarou just happens to be standing there with an unconscious Akane. It is not explained how but Kotarou is fatally wounded by Kagari to the point where he is about to die. Kotori arrives on the scene and pleads for Kagari to help her save Kotarou, Kagari gives Kotori a piece of her ribbon which she uses to revive Kotarou into a half-human, half-familiar state. Kotori Route Kagari sneaks into Kotarou's room (for some unknown reason) and hides under his bed until he lies down to sleep. As she crawls under his sheets she scares the living daylights out of him, causing him to panic and jump out of the bed. Kagari pulls herself from out under the covers and stares at him, he tries to cut her with his aurora blades, but her ribbons block the blade and proceed to beat him unconscious. She leaves after that and is unable to return to his house due to Kotori giving him an animal wood-carving of a mammoth that keeps out spirits/familiars. Kotarou enters the forest and is attacked by the Leaf Dragon; Kagari protects him with her ribbons while he falls unconscious, Kotori's familiar, chibi-mammoth shows up and takes both of them to safety. In Kotori's workshop she walks around aimlessly until Kotarou speaks to her. She and chibi-mammoth pick up a stick and begin fighting for it (By pulling on it) until Kotarou breaks them up. He tells her to not bother Kotori while she's working, but she just ignores him; when he repeatably tries to touch her she throws him into the air using her ribbons and calls him a pervert. Later she sneaks outside of the barrier around Kotori's workshop and witnesses a fight between several of Guardian's superhumans and Gaia's Earth Dragon. Kotarou and chibi-mammoth appear to take her back but are cut off guard by Arata Imamiya and another ''hunter ''who skewers chibi-mammoth with a tree branch; she hides behind a tree while smiling sadistically. Chibi-mammoth manages to stun Imamiya and escape with both Kotarou, being held by his trunk, and Kagari smiling in his tusks. After Kotori's barrier is destroyed they all flee to an abandoned cabin in a field. The cabin is soon surrounded by hound-familiars and Kotori's familiar-parents are sacrificed in order for them to escape. Kagari laughs as they are torn apart by the hounds. After they escape, Kagari begins to sing the Song of Destruction which causes her to meld with the Earth in order to enact salvation, however she is shot by Shizuru with a sniper-rifle and killed. Her last words are that she had found good memories. Chihaya Route Akane finds Kotori's barrier and forces her to hand over Kagari, she speaks to Akane in an underground room where she shares bad memories of the Earth with Akane (Which partially causes her to go insane). Akane gives Kagari to Kotarou and Chihaya, saying that she had been neutralized. Kagari is forced to come to a certain location with Kotarou and Chihaya in order to be bargained with Shizuru and Touka Nishikujou. As the two sides begin to fight, Kagari seemingly becomes interested when Kotarou rewrites his own mind in order to fight Shizuru and Touka in order to save Chihaya. She is brought again to the underground room where she transferred the Earth's memories to Akane, after Akane kidnaps Sakuya she disappears; stating that she is no longer needed. Lucia Route Kagari is mentioned numerous times but not seen a single time. It is believed and indicated that she died when Lucia spread her poison all over Kazamatsuri. The term Key, or otherwise her actual identity Kagari, is not discussed a great deal afterwards. Shizuru Route Kagari appears near the end of the route, but only her husk. She had been forced to enact ''salvation ''by Akane and is probably in some sort of spiritual form. Her body is relentlessly attacked by Shizuru, using a special rifle but it this does not effect her and leaves her unharmed, thus she continues her attempt to obliterate humanity. Touka manages to destroy her body by turning her own body into ''projectile-light, but it does not stop salvation. As salvation begins and everyone starts to vanish, she appears before Kotarou and Shizuru stating that she must find good memories. After which she vanishes. Akane Route Kagari appears before Kotarou in a crowd of people (Though no one but he can see her), when kotarou notices her she disappears. Kagari looks down on Kotarou while standing on an almost spiderweb-like structure that she created using her ribbons. Kotarou sees and starts to chase her by jumping on buildings to get to where she is; at the last jump he fails to grab the ledge and falls down onto a melon stand. Kagari spots Kotarou walking at night and is lured to the forest by him. There Gaia's summoners attempt to capture her by using their familiars to drop a net on her which her ribbons cut to pieces, they use their familiars as diversions while Kotarou jumps down on her from above; trying to inject her with a familiar neurotoxin. Her ribbons strangle Kotarou before he can inject the drug into her, but Akane's scout-bird familiar severs the ribbons and she is rendered unconscious as Kotarou injects her with the drug. As Kotarou tries to carry her out of the forest, he is attacked by Imamiya and just as Imamiya is about to kill him, her ribbons severe his arm. Later, she is struck with an arrow and nearly killed. Akane and the disciples take her body to the top of Gaia's tree structure where they sing the Song of Destruction; forcing Kagari to enact salvation ''(Her body turns into the form of a tree as a result). Kotatou appears and states that he will kill the Key/Kagari in order to stop salvation, Akane orders the Disciples to summon the Earth Dragon in order to eliminate Kotarou and complete salvation. In the battle, Kotarou pierces the dragon with his aurora and extends it until it cuts Kagari in half; she splits apart like bamboo and turns to dust. Terra Route After her moon counterpart (The Moon Kagari) sends Kotarou on his million-year journey, Kotarou encounters her on a flower filled hill while she's looking out at the city. She tells him about how the planet is filled with sad memories and that if something is not done soon, ''salvation ''will destroy all life on the Earth; and that normally this would not be a problem since life restarts itself every time it is completely destroyed, however the planet lacks the energy to do so this time. She asks Kotarou for his help to find good memories in exchange to respond to his 'sexual desires'. He agrees to help for his own reasons other than that. Kagari waits in the forest until Kotarou appears to tell her about his progress; that he had successfully infiltrated Gaia. Kagari asks him why he hasn't he begun destroying the organization, Kotarou tells her that it is impossible for him to do it alone so she advises him to strengthen himself. When Kotarou tells her that he cannot become stronger easily, she strangles him with her ribbons and pushes him against a tree, stating that she may not understand most things but she is able decipher the person in front of her and states that Kotarou has the ability to strengthen himself (His Rewrite ability). Kotarou tells her that her plan is not fool-proof to work and tries to persuade her to try his plan that is more likely to work. Kagari releases him and calls him a ''foolish homo sapien. ''They have a deficiency in reinforcements and must support each other by having classified meetings in the forest, where many debates and disagreements take place regardless of that, Kotarou is drawn to her, determined to protect Kagari with his life. However the antagonist, Sakura Kashima attempts to pressure Kagari to inaugurate re-evolution by having her holy women perform a song helping induce salvation, which brings great damage in the city. Kotarou progresses on to the Gaia temple to put an end to the catastrophe and to attain a good outcome. Even with eternal solitude as an aftereffect, he decides to meet Kagari once more. She feels obliged to him and shows how much she appreciated his cooperation. The two kiss and evolve into an orb of light together inside a tree. The trees stop destroying the city and humanity survives, though the world experiences an ice age outside of Kazamatsuri. In Kazamatsuri, a huge tree grows 500 meters tall in three years, which contains the orb of light made from Kagari and Kotarou. The five heroines (Kotori, Chihaya, Akane, Shizuru, and Lucia), now in high school, investigate the tree as members of the Occult Club and transform the tree, who appears as Kotarou, into a familiar. This familiar refuses to do what the five girls demand. Kotarou takes the five girls to the Moon, and final scene shows them circled around a seedling on the Moon (as the embodiment of the Moon's Kagari) sprouting on the barren regolith. Anime-Original Route Right after the end of the anime's common route, Kagari's originally aloof personality changed drastically, after being bonked by a tiny meteorite on her head. Because of it, she lost her memories sans her name, and learned human language at the same time. Not knowing her circumstances, she then asked Kotarou to help her in search of herself. His initial suggestion for her to check the Internet caused her to speak in online jargon, notably calling coffee as feecof (ヒーコー ''hīkō). His connection to her further entangled Kotarou to the conflict, which lead him to Kotori's whereabouts, who revealed herself to be a druid and Kagari to be the Key. From here, she began to learn more about the world and herself, and has occasional bouts of returning to her former personality. Category:Story